


fuck

by meawannabewriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining!Levi, Swearing, bc duh what'd u expect from levi, bc its cooler, no actual fucking involved, sorry if the title is misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meawannabewriter/pseuds/meawannabewriter
Summary: Later on, Levi had seriously considered that Eren actually put poison in that tea he had drank before. Levi's body tingles whenever Eren is around, feeling butterflies in the pits of his stomach he swears was because of poison.He was sure.





	fuck

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd
> 
> i wanted a fic where levi was just so fucking head over heels about eren so this fic is really self indulgent

 

Levi never immediately liked the brat. There was no such thing as a special treatment right after he met Eren. Levi only considered him as another newbie recruit, really, nothing special. He gives Eren the same training routines – sometimes even a bit more difficult than usual. He scolds Eren when he misses a spot to clean, he grimaces, glares, makes a poker face and Eren, like any other newbie, would shrink away in fear.

 

*

 

Levi never knew when it started, though he suspected it was from that day he could distinguish the different colors in Eren’s eyes. It was that day during training, when the light just perfectly hit his eyes and made an array of fucking beautiful colors that Levi would never admit to have almost stumbled on for. Levi noticed how they can be a beautiful shade of soft turquoise – emerald even – but at fits of rage or determination they become a dark forest green that was fierce and strong and Levi can’t help but think that if he ever were to choose a favorite color he would choose Eren’s eyes.

 

*

 

Eren was one of the few people that knew exactly how Levi liked his tea, after a few (million) tries of course, and surprisingly, Levi trusts him enough to make his tea every now and then.

 

“Captain, your tea,” Eren curtly says as he puts down the cup in front of the Corporal. Levi simply nods and takes a sip from the cup. Levi hears a few steps and shuffling and looks up to see Eren sitting across him giving off a tiny smile – or _stupid brat was that a fucking smirk?_ – as he stares at the cup of tea.

 

“What are you looking at, Jaeger?” Levi asks calmly, not provoked but curious.

 

Eren huffs out a laugh and slowly shakes his head, “I put something in that you know? Probably poison, probably not. We’ll know soon enough.”

 

Levi halts sipping from the cup then puts it down. He sighs.

 

“At least lie better next time.”

 

*

 

Levi notices that he feels like something is off when Eren isn’t happy, or smiling or laughing. Eren was a careless, smiley brat that roamed around the halls, cleaning, tripping from his own two feet, or laughing with other fellow brats. Even after he’s found out he was a _Titan Shifter_ , Eren was still the same smiley Eren, and Levi gives him some credit for that.

 

It was night and Levi’s decided to check up on Eren in the dungeon, his insomnia creeping up on him again.

 

He sees the boy curled up in the corner.

 

“Eren.”

 

Eren jumps at the call of his name.

 

“C-captain? Um, uh – “

 

Levi sighs, “What’s wrong?”

 

Eren lets out a shaky breath, “Just, um, please stay here. Just, _stay_ , sir.”

 

Levi doesn’t question it and silently stays there.

 

*

 

The next morning, Eren thanks Levi with a very bright smile.

 

It was then Levi realizes that he likes Eren’s smiling face more even if it did get annoying and gave him this weird feeling in his stomach.

 

*

 

A month later, Levi finds himself pacing around his room because _fuck_ he’s supposed to be an old man not some dumb hormonal teenager but he realizes how bad he fucked up.

 

Eren was outside of the castle with Hange, indulging her by participating in her experiments. At the moment, they're both still just conversing casually and Hange must've said something remotely funny because Eren tilts his head back a bit in laughter and Levi never thought Eren's eyes could get any more breathtaking but here he was stuck to the ground with his whole body rigid because damn Eren's eyes were literally the color of joy.

 

And _fuck_ , Levi's got it bad.

 

Eren somehow sees him in the distance and bashfully waves his hand while grinning at him. Levi keeps a poker face while trying his damn hardest to not accidentally trip because that shit eating grin on the brunet's face was too endearing to be real.

 

 

*

 

Later on, Levi had seriously considered that Eren actually put poison in that tea he had drank before. Levi's body tingles whenever Eren is around, feeling butterflies in the pits of his stomach he swears was because of poison.

 

He was sure.

 

*

 

_Okay, so let me get this straight, I'm not a jealous type of person, never was, never were, never will be._

 

But as the seconds ticked by, Levi started doubting himself, because of a certain brunet and this _muscle woman_ who has practically become Eren's tail – _fucking inseparable._

 

 _And no_ , Levi wasn't pissed, nor was he jealous, he was just displeased. _Yeah, that's what he felt._ Eren was slacking off his duties ever since _miss muscle_ came along. Levi Ackerman was never jealous.

 

But as he looked at that brat with tousled brown hair and sun kissed skin talk with that girl, he thought he might be wrong about himself.

 

*

 

Two knocks sounded on the door followed by a soft, “Sir? May I come in?”

 

Levi looks up from his stack of papers – _damn you Erwin, I swear, you never sign anything_ – and recognizes the recruit. It was Eren.

 

“What is it you need, Jaeger?” Levi merely grunts as he puts down his pen and stretches his back. Eren looks a bit startled and fidgety, “Umm, sir you walked out during dinner. Are you feeling unwell?”

 

Levi could feel his hear melt. He swears this kid would definitely be the death of him, “Thank you for your concern, Eren, but I’m fine. Just have a lot of things to do.” Levi sighs. Eren’s back suddenly straightens in attention, “Sir, maybe you should take a break? Rest for a few hours.”

Levi blows a puff of air out of his mouth. This brat was too endearing, really. He was too old for this. “I said I was fine, you should go to sleep.” He says as he motions for Eren to go out of the room, but of course, as the stubborn brat Eren is, he didn’t relent. He walked towards Levi, “If you won’t back down, I’ll carry you to the couch.” Eren says as he leans his hands on Levi’s desk.

 

Levi gives a disbelieving scoff, “Try me, Jaeger,” he says as he squints. Levi didn't know how it happened, but Eren quickly lifts him, which gave Levi no choice but to wrap his legs around Eren’s waist.

 

“Hey brat! What’re you doing? Put me down.”Eren merely gives a breathless chuckle and brings them to the couch, where Eren sits down and Levi plops on top of Eren’s lap. Levi’s face heats up, “What’s this? Eren, stop, I –“

 

Eren shushes him, “Its okay captain. I wouldn’t do anything you don’t want me to.” Eren smiles at him, so gently as if he were something precious. Levi feels his face heat up and he buries it in his palms.

 

“Aw, don’t hide from me.” Eren says softly as he pulls Levi’s hands away from his face. He kisses each of Levi’s knuckles so tenderly and lovingly that Levi gives a shaky exhale, “Eren?”

 

Eren looks up and stares at him. Levi can’t help but drown and melt in those emerald eyes he can’t get enough of. _Fuck_ , Eren was just so perfect. He doesn’t notice that Eren is leaning forward until he feels soft exhales on his cheeks and he opens his mouth to retort but is cut off from brunet’s lips on his own.

 

His eyes widen, his breath hitches and his hands bunch up Eren’s uniform as he clutches it tightly. Eren pulls away before Levi gets to do anything in return and Eren stares at him so fondly it hurts. He cautiously leans in again, careful to not scare Levi away as if he was a predator stalking it’s prey. This time, its Levi who closes the distance, hesitant but genuine.

 

Levi’s thoughts were a mess. He was _kissing_ Eren, on _his lap._

_What?_

 

Levi couldn't remember, _at all_ , couldn’t think of anything else but Eren’s lips on his. He was just suddenly lifted from the floor and brought to the couch in his work room. Not that he was complaining in any way.

 

Eren hungrily kisses his mouth with such fervor Levi wants to shy away. Also how could Eren Jaeger, a brat, _be so good at kissing?_   Levi, himself admits he hasn't kissed a lot, but he had his fair share, and could say he _totally fucking rocked it,_ but Eren was way too good to be real. He had Levi's knees weak.  _Did Eren kiss other people, maybe even that brick woman, or his other friend, the um, the coconut head?_

 

Levi was too curious and wanted to ask the brunet. Trying to pull away, Levi put his hands on Eren's chest. Eren wouldn't have any of it though. If by any case, he just grew more desperate. With one hand, Eren grabbed the back of Levi's head and used his other to hold Levi's hips bringing them impossibly closer to each other.

 

The brunet purposely bit on Levi's bottom lip, to which the raven gave a loud moan, and slid his warm tongue in between the other's lips. This earned Eren an even louder moan than the last.

 

Levi was an utter wreck compared to Eren. His hair was disheveled, a result from Eren's constant tugging, and his breath was labored, coming out in soft pants and his lips slipping the occasional moan.

 

Oh, Levi was fucked. He was so fucked indeed.

 

 

 


End file.
